


Challenge

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [15]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform, OC-Tober 2019 Prompt Fill, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Nona has always relished a challenge.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).

> For the OC-Tober Prompt: "Challenge"

Nona doesn’t realize the lateness of the hour until the candle on her desk begins to flicker, threatening to sputter out completely. With a sigh and a scowl at the failing light, she rises quickly to her feet to fetch a new one before the room is plunged into darkness.

The muscles in her legs protest at her sudden movement, a sure sign that she’s been curled up over the papers at her desk for too long. She can’t help but remember other nights spent like this: hunched over her desk in a long bout of studying and reading and memorizing.

Other students had complained back then, but Nona never did. And she doesn’t now. She simply returns to her desk with another candle and picks up on the line of text where she left off. Late as it is, she has a lot left to do. It’s worth it; this new topic of study is more complex than anything she’s encountered in a long time.

And Nona has always relished a challenge.


End file.
